1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite film having a slippery, electrically conducting surface suitable for use as a member to be subjected to a sliding contact with a plastic tape, such as a video tape, or as a light-blocking film such as a shutter or a diaphragm of cameras.
2. Description of Prior Art
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application (Tokkyo Kokai) No. Hei-1-122434 discloses a composite film with a slippery, electrically conducting surface, which includes a plastic film substrate coated with a layer containing carbon black, a fluorine resin and a hardened phenol or amino resin. While this composite film is cheap in manufacturing cost and is low in static friction, it is necessary to increase the thickness of the coating to about 4 .mu.m in order to obtain satisfactory conductivity. As a result, the composite film is apt to spontaneously curl and is easily curled when wound around a roll.